the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Battle at Sea
Avengers: Battle at Sea is a big roleplay for the Avengers, whilst it seeming small, months ago during Fear Itself Thor Odinson, founding member of the team, sacrificed his life to save Earth, however, in this roleplay he finally returns to Earth and reveals himself alive-and well, all happening during the roleplay that takes place on February Third, 2015. Background Fear Itself Death of Thor During the Midgard Serpent's attack on Earth, Thor used the majority of his strength and power to fight the being, he even sacrificed his life to kill it and save Earth from his grips. Avengers Compound A year or so after the formation of the Avengers, Tony Stark used one of his facilities and transformed it into a compound for the Avengers to live in whilst having another base in Manhattan, the Avengers Tower. History Return of Thor He lands on the side of the road in New York near a civilian, he asks for directions to where he can find the Avengers and the civilian points to the Compound not so far away, Thor then badly attempts to charge his phone as a thank you for his help, he breaks it. The Compound The Prince's Arrival While Thor talks with the civilian, T'Challa arrives to the Mansion and is quickly greeted by Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve then takes him and his two bodyguards to their temporary room, since T'Challa rarely visits the Compound he doesn't have a room. Early Morning Drinks Steve afterwards heads to Tony's House to find Tony, who had recently woken up, already on his third drink. The two then make way back to the Mansion Celebration for Thor As that occurs, Thor knocks on the Mansion's doors to be greeted by Sam Wilson and Bruce Banner, two friends who witnessed his death during Fear Itself. Steve and Tony also arrive and Tony suggests celebration in Thor's honor because he is alive and well. While getting everyone situated with drinks, Hank Pym arrives needing some water after a long day at the testing facility on the Compound. However he remembers that he should hangout with his teammates more, per Janet's request, and takes a drink. Thor took a break to change into his more casual clothes and a few minutes into his return, the Avengers get alert of an Oil-rig under attack somewhere near in the Atlantic Ocean from Jocasta. Fighting the Kraken The Avengers quickly suit-up then travel to the site using the Avenge-Jet alongside several S.H.I.E.L.D ships and they quickly work on evacuating the civilian workers as Steve says. Iron Man blows up a crane on one of the Oil-rig's and it falls onto another creating a bridge that allows Steve to move civilians back and forth into the Quinjet and other shuttles with Black Panther. During this, Hulk and Thor battle the Kraken and it's followers allowing the Avengers to save the civilian workers. However Tony and Hank believe they need another solution to possibly scare them off, T'Challa, knowing animals well, suggests they kill their leader and it'll cause the other sea-creatures to flee, and so Ant-Man leaps into the mouth of the kraken and expands, killing it. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Falcon stories